Reclaimed
by DySolo
Summary: Spencer comes home to find Lila studying odd things.


Title: Reclaimed  
>Pairing: LilaReid  
>Summary: Spencer comes home to find Lila studying odd things.<p>

Author Notes: So… it's 7am and I have spent the last six hours watching poetry about racism and sexism and Rwanda and women… and somehow got to the Vagina Monologues. If you do not know what the Vagina Monologues are, it is a onstage performance, it's also a book, about women and their rights and who they are and well….vaginas. It's a pretty powerful thing and I would tell everyone to see it performed once if you can and if not, go to YouTube to watch people performing the monologues or go to Vday dot org. Thumbs up.

But this… is just a silly piece that came from me being up way too late and watching way too many poems and monologues.

And I posted this as M, because it does mention penis and vaginas and a word that people find offensive,…and I didn't want to offend anyone! You're warned.

Also, I do not own the Vagina Monologues. the words Lila quotes are Eve Ensler's! Not mine.

* * *

><p>Spencer enters the apartment to see Lila on the ground, sitting in Indian-style, papers around her. He pauses briefly before he sets his keys down in on the plate that sits next to the door.<p>

"What are you doing?" He asks, still near the door.

"Reading about vaginas." She says, as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

His eyebrows scrunch together. "You're….what?"

She looks up, placing the pencil behind her ear before her hands move behind her and she leans back, pushing her chest out.

"I'm reading about my vagina." She says, a smirk on her lips. "You gotta' problem with that?" It's almost a dare and he looks back at her face, a little bit amused and a whole lot embarrassed.

"I... uh, no. No, I have no problems…with that, at all. No."

She grins up at him, moving back into her primary position, resting her elbows on her knees as she looks up at him. He scratches his head and he runs his tongue over his teeth, trying to decide if he should even ask the question on his mind. He decides that it's better to ask than to wonder.

"Why are you doing that, though?" His question is meek and his voice, small as he tries his best to not sound interested, but rather just curious of her interest.

"Just curious." She says, again as if it's completely normal, but the look on her face is now of complete amusement. "Did you know that the clitoris is 'the only organ in the male or female body designed solely for pleasure'?" She asks and his eyebrows raised.

"I did know that." He says before he moves to sit down to her. She scrunches her nose, but mostly, remains unfazed as she moves to her knees, scooting towards him, before resting in his lap.

"'It's simply a bundle of nerves. 8,000 nerve fibers, to be precise.'"

"To be precise, hmm?" He says, catching on to the fact she's reading from some type of script. He notices the subtle changes that her voice has when she's trying to remember words she's memorized that someone who didn't spend as much time studying her would not notice. She smiles, runs her tongue over her bottom lip with a slight head nod, before she continues.

"'That's a higher concentration of nerve fibers than is found anywhere else in the body, including the fingertips-"

Her finger tips brush over his Adam's apple and he shivers at the softness of the touch.

"lips."

She presses her lips against the same spot and he closes his eyes at the contact.

"and the tongue."

"Don't you dare." He warns, knowing she won't listen. Her tongue runs the length of the protrusion and he groans, deep in the back of his throat.

"And it is twice…. Twice…." She pauses, moving towards him again, so close that her cheek is against his when she speaks again.

"The number in the penis.'"

He smiles as she pulls back, the proud and grateful smile on her face that she only gets after she gets through all of her lines.

"And what is that from?" He asks.

"The Vagina Monologues." She says, her hands moving to undo his tie. "A friend from New York is putting on the production in DC and I told her that I'd be a part of it, to raise money for a good cause, you know?"

He watches as she pulls the tie off his neck before draping it around hers with a smile.

"I think that's wonderful."

She smiles. "I bet you do. You shoulda seen your face when I told you I was curious about my cunt."

"I'm, ah… pretty sure you didn't say that." He says, his cheeks reddening again and she laughs.

"What, boyfriend? The word cunt make you nervous?" She kisses his cheek before moving off his lap. "There's a monologue for that too. Reclaiming Cunt." she says as she gets on her hands and knees, looking for the page of the script with the monologue she's mentioned. He moves up to his knees and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him as she squeals with a giggle. Her hand moves behind her, fingers brushing against the back of his neck before tugging at his shortened locks as she turns her head towards her.

"Want to reclaim my-"

He cuts her off with a kiss as she giggles again against his lips.


End file.
